


Heavy is the Crown

by yeoniejjang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hyunjae is King, Juyeon is King of the Shadows, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, idk how to tag, modern day masquerade ball?, read if you want lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoniejjang/pseuds/yeoniejjang
Summary: “Your safe word?”“Checkmate.”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Heavy is the Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anon7912](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon7912/gifts).



> im back~
> 
> this is for anon: be happy always i luv u <3
> 
> thank you oni for being my beta reader i luv u a lotto too <3
> 
> enjoy!

\-------

“Curiosity is insubordination in its purest form.” - Vladimir Nabokov

Hyunjae had been pacing around his room, an exhibition of red and gold splattered across the room that comes in stark contrast to his pure white suit, a plethora of feathers falling down his left arm adorned with shimmering crystals, his vermillion cape swathed upon his shoulders. He takes a deep breath before pushing the doors that head to the hall where the masquerade ball has begun. He heads towards the stairs towards the auspicious throne, where he will soon be crowned king in the rise of the full moon.

Even in the picturesque ballroom teeming with faceless elegance, Lee Hyunjae had already sensed a pair of glinting feline eyes, obscured by a black lace veil. The ephemeral man careens his neck to the side, a sinister smile materialising on his face as a bone-rattling chill scours through Hyunjae’s veins, leaving behind a feeling of absolute trepidation. 

_ And this was love at first, and perhaps, last sight.  _

The man strides purposefully towards Hyunjae, each click of his polished shoes reverberating against the high ceilings and over the raucous chatter of the pompous guests. Once face to face, the mystifying man bows, raising his broad hand, eyes expectantly waiting for Hyunjae to slot his much smaller hand within his palm. 

And like a light and delicate feather, Hyunjae’s hand is hovering over the man’s hand, his eyes swimming with caution as the man stared back with extreme fervor, a blaze dancing in his irises. 

The fire seems to proliferate, an inferno ablaze as their hands brush, a current pulsing between their palms as the man lips press a chaste but firm kiss against his hand. Behind the stoic face, Hyunjae’s senses only seem to heighten, the man’s face misted over with something so ominous, he couldn’t put a finger on what he could want from him. 

“I’d like to congratulate you on your heir to the throne, your highness.”

The man’s baritone voice resonated into Hyunjae’s eardrums, shaking him to his core. 

_ His voice… I’ve heard it before. But from where? _

“And may I ask who you are, young man?”

The man muses, the left side of his lip curling up into a smirk.

“Lee Juyeon, your highness. I would have thought you’d have my face memorised by now, but it seems like I’ve already slipped your mind. Unless you were looking somewhere else on our first encounter,  _ mon amour. _ ”

Hyunjae’s face visibly ashens, his hand falling out of Juyeon’s grip like a lifeless doll, eyes brimming with utmost hostility as his body becomes stagnant. A witness to his reaction, Juyeon’s restraint on being reckless in front of these spoiled riches is barely intact, like a chained wolf's inability to pounce at its prey. 

Juyeon leans into Hyunjae’s ear, the black lace mask brushing against his own pearly disguise and a gentle breeze leaving his lips.

“I’m letting you know now, you may be reigning king here but in my hands, you’re my  _ baby boy.”  _

Hyunjae’s air supply cuts short, not realising that he’s holding his breath as Juyeon slips a hand beneath his suit, following the curve of his waist down to his hip before swiftly traipsing away from Hyunjae, only leaving behind an anomalous aroma of musk. 

Hyunjae gasps, finally letting oxygen into his body, his head light and his heart beating at an abnormal rate. Sweat had started to form on his temples as his brain had been unable to process the information that the  _ king of the shadows _ had entered into his vicinity without being seized by his hermetic security system.

It’s too late now, Hyunjae knows that if he were to cause chaos within the ballroom, his name will be torn apart, especially if anyone were to find out that Juyeon had infiltrated his way into such a prestigious event surrounded by crowds of affluent royalty. He decides to leave it aside, knowing that if Hyunjae exposes Juyeon’s identity, he won’t hesitate to unveil the late night rendezvous that had transpired between them a few weeks before his announcement as king. 

The whole night, Hyunjae had to stay aware of his surroundings. The maelstrom settled in his chest with Juyeon appearing in Hyunjae’s peripheral vision only to disappear once he turned to face him, like a figment of his imagination. 

And really, Juyeon  _ was _ lurking around him. On the outskirts of the hall, Juyeon stands like a wallflower, a cup of wine oscillating in his hand as the liquid tilts towards the edge of the diaphanous glass. His gaze following Hyunjae’s every move. The way his head tilts slightly to greet his guests, the way he strides across the ballroom, an aura of self-glorification oozing from the tips of his fingers. Juyeon chuckles lightly at Hyunjae’s veneer because behind closed doors, this show of pride is ripped to shreds with the way his thumb pushes past Hyunjae’s plush lips as he succumbs to the unmitigated submission that Juyeon has compelled upon him.

As the night continued, Hyunjae had finally been crowned king, the crown jewels scintillating under the chandeliers, a barrage of cheers and applause reflecting off the ballroom walls. He felt honoured to be the heir to the throne, a sense of eminence blooming in his chest at the thought of being able to carry on his name within the kingdom that had been created by his ancestors. 

However, the overwhelming thought that Juyeon was in amongst the throng of masked faces had caused grief to Hyunjae from the moment the man approached him. The many scenarios he had formulated in his mind left him exhausted, his inability to leisurely converse with his acquaintances and fellow tycoons. 

It was only when the festivities began to die down that he could clearly identify Juyeon again, his body leaned against the throne with the glass of wine empty between his fingers. Irritated, Hyunjae paces across the hall swiftly towards Juyeon, who looks up with an unreadable smile strung tight upon his face. 

“And who the  _ fuck  _ do you think you are to attend such an important event uninvited,  _ hm?” _

Juyeon chuckles, raising his hands in defense. He looks right into Hyunjae’s eyes before his demeanor becomes phlegmatic, eyes glazed over with an emotion that Hyunjae believes is greed. The glass in his hand is casted aside, his arm pushing back stray hairs off Hyunjae’s forehead.

“Baby, why are you so exasperated? Just think about it, 

_ losing through you what seemed myself, I find _

_ selves unimaginably mine; beyond _

_ sorrow’s own joys and hoping’s very fears. _

And you, my dearest, are mine.”

Hyunjae flickers from one eye to the other, his fists clenching to the point where his knuckles turn white. The quote had slipped from his mouth like a soliloquy, truly epitomising their capricious affair impeccably.

“I can’t fucking deal with you right now. You’re a menace.”

Hyunjae pushes past Juyeon harshly, their shoulders colliding with a thump, striding up the stairs towards his bedroom.

He had thought that maybe Juyeon understood that he was unwanted within the palace, not bothering to look back at the man who pushed his buttons like a child in an elevator.

He opens the door to his room, a fatigued sigh leaving his mouth after going through such an eventful evening. As he tries to secure the door shut, an arm abruptly unhinges the wooden slab, startling Hyunjae from his daze and causing him to trip on his own cape. The fall is cut short when an arm engulfs his waist, catching him before he could come into contact with the timber floorboards beneath them.

He opens his eyes to see Juyeon, a sly grin painted across his face, like he had just won a round at a gambling tournament. Juyeon pulls him up, keeping a firm grip on Hyunjae’s thin waist, their body’s pressed against each other as their lips brush like a ghost’s touch. The arm around his waist tightens, evoking a quiet whine from the back of Hyunjae’s throat.

“Maybe if you stop acting so tough, we wouldn’t have such a problem. Loosen up a little, because tonight, _ you’ll be serving me.” _

Juyeon crashes his lips against his, a surge of intense lust and a burning desire to just rip Hyunjae to shreds blooms in the pit of his stomach. A guttural moan is ripped from Juyeon’s mouth when Hyunjae pulls at his hair, the pleasure intoxicating him like he had just ingested multiple bottles of fine, aged wine. 

“What do you want from me Juyeon?”

Juyeon says nothing as he unbuckles Hyunjae’s cape, watching it gracefully fall off his shoulders, revealing the intricate details of his suit. As ethereal he looked in the ensemble, Juyeon had other plans tonight. He stripped Hyunjae of his clothing, biting at his neck and marking him until he was left in just his briefs. 

To his surprise, Hyunjae didn’t resist, watching as Juyeon eats him alive with his ravenous stare. His fingers trailed down Hyunjae’s face, resting at his chin, their gaze unwaveringly parallel.

“I guess after all that has transpired, I just kept wanting more. To the point where all my senses were overwhelmed with the thought of you. So what better way to celebrate your crowning than with me? I’ll make sure to have you begging for my cock as  _ I break you down. _ ” 

Hyunjae twitches at his harsh words, the feeling of being at Juyeon’s command embarrassingly arousing, his breathing becoming shallow at the thought of Juyeon’s hands bruising his hips, the pressure clouding Hyunjae’s brain in pain mixed with pleasure. Juyeon can read Hyunjae like a book, a devious smirk lingers on his face before he pushes Hyunjae onto the bed, kissing from his collarbones towards the expanse of skin above his waistband.

Silence surrounds them when Juyeon seems to vanish, Hyunjae unable to feel his presence around the edge of his bed. He opens his eyes, shifting himself onto his elbows, only to see Juyeon’s teeth catching at the edge of his briefs, pulling down excruciatingly slowly, his eyes burning into Hyunjae’s own. 

Hyunjae felt like he was about to burst, the feeling of Juyeon’s teeth scraping lightly at his milky skin until his undergarments collected around his ankles. 

“More Juyeon, please, want more.” 

Juyeon towers over him and cocks his head, an unreadable look overshadowing his face. 

“Baby, you should know by now that you should only address me as your master.” 

A knee hikes up into Hyunjae’s crotch, a choked back moan falling from his mouth as his back arches into Juyeon’s clothed chest. 

“Hm? Have you forgotten? Should I remind you?”

Hyunjae claws at Juyeon’s arms, a sensation pulsating through his body like fireworks on New Year’s Day, whimpering and anticipating Juyeon’s next move. 

Juyeon takes Hyunjae’s wrists into his large hand, reaching behind his lace veil to untie the knot as it falls listlessly against his other palm.

“Your safe word?”

“Checkmate.”

Juyeon nods in approval as he proceeds to tie the lace around Hyunjae’s wrists and to the bed frame, restricting Hyunjae from touching him. Juyeon sits back onto Hyunjae’s thighs, ridding himself of his own clothes until he is stark naked. 

Hyunjae tugs at his binds restlessly, knowing that Juyeon had intricately tied the lace so that there was no way he could escape. Juyeon traces Hyunjae’s face with the rings adorning his fingers, the gold metal cooling his skin, humming tenderly, softening at the sight of Hyunjae below him.

“You look so celestial, baby. I so desperately want to see you fall apart in my hands again.”

And with that, he pushes his thumb past Hyunjae’s plump lips, putting pressure on his tongue as Hyunjae involuntarily hollows his cheeks. Juyeon impatiently pulls his thumb away, a loud pop sounding around the room before he reaches behind him to push past Hyunjae’s rim without notice, Hyunjae letting out a shocked gasp at the intrusion. Juyeon leaves open-mouthed kisses down Hyunjae’s chest, reaching his hips as he bites lightly against the skin, a scarlet red blooming on the smooth surface. He adds another finger, slowly scissoring him open, the feeling causing Hyunjae to moan uncontrollably.

“Master, please more. I want more,  _ please. _ ” 

Juyeon has an amused smile plastered on his face, as his fingers move deeper, curling his fingers as he directly hits Hyunjae’s prostate. His back lifts off the bed, his fingers digging deep into his palms, a wail leaving Hyunjae’s mouth at the electricity lighting up every single nerve ending in his body. Seeing Hyunjae’s current state of malleability, Juyeon cracks, his demeanor from calm to feral, a glint of thirst coruscating in his pupils. He lets out a strident grunt before locking his lips around Hyunjae’s length. He takes Hyunjae all the way to the back of his throat, a string of curses falling from his mouth at the overwhelming amount of bliss, his mind going into overdrive.

The coil in his stomach begins to tighten at a rapid pace, unable to stop his orgasm from arriving before it was too late. His body draws tight as he shoots his load into Juyeon’s mouth, an unexpected screech coming from within his core. 

Juyeon pulls off, his fingers sliding out of Hyunjae as the translucent liquid falls from his mouth and he quirks an eyebrow up at Hyunjae.

“Did I say you could cum, darling?”

Still unable to catch his breath from the overstimulation, he shakes his head roughly against the pillows. Juyeon’s face scrunches up, precipitously landing a sharp slap against Hyunjae’s inner thigh. A scream erupts from Hyunjae, tears forming in his eyes at the pain radiating from the pink handprint. 

“Use your words, whore.” 

Hyunjae whimpers, the fear in his eyes fueling Juyeon’s desire to just devour him whole. 

“N-no, master. I’m s-sorry master.” 

“I can’t forgive you just like that. Looks like I’ll have to punish you instead.”

Juyeon crawls forwards, his large hands now cradling Hyunjae’s head upright, his cock inches away from his face. 

“Open your mouth, baby. Let me ruin that pretty face of yours.”

And Hyunjae immediately obliges, his jaw going slack, inviting Juyeon’s hefty dick into his mouth.

Juyeon guides his length into Hyunjae’s mouth, hitting the back of Hyunjae’s throat, the saliva instantly pooling at the edge of his lips. His hips begin to move, languidly thrusting in and out, soft groans vibrating into Hyunjae’s ears like the sound of angels singing from above. Hyunjae flicks his tongue skillfully underneath Juyeon’s cock, relaxing his throat for Juyeon to plunge deeper, the titillation reaching his already hardening dick.

Juyeon starts to snap into Hyunjae’s wet cavern faster, chasing euphoria at full speed, his moans only getting louder and louder. 

With his impending orgasm, Juyeon pulls out on impulse, the desire to fuck Hyunjae into oblivion rumbling in his chest. Hyunjae whines loudly, as Juyeon shuffles backwards, stroking himself a few times before aligning himself to Hyunjae’s puckering pink hole. 

“Don’t cum until I tell you to, baby. Or there  _ will  _ be consequences.”

The venom dripped from his words, infiltrating into Hyunjae’s veins and sending a shudder through him. 

Juyeon slowly sinks into Hyunjae, his hips stuttering at how Hyunjae constricts around him like a vice.

“You’re so f-fucking tight baby, u-ugh.”

Hyunjae is unable to form words, incoherently mumbling, a slur of moans and whines melodiously traveling around the moon lit room.

Juyeon bottoms out, a huff leaving his mouth, sweat trickling down his temples at the amount of energy he’s using to prevent him from spilling over the edge. Hyunjae whines as he attempts to push his hips back to indulge in the sounds that Juyeon emits. But his efforts are ineffective, Juyeon’s unyielding grip on Hyunjae’s pelvis, deterring him from deviating his position. 

“Behave or I’ll leave you tied up for your maids to see. Or does the thought of that arouse you, slut?”

Hyunjae’s gripes are cacophonous, his vocal cords strung tight and his arms thrashing against the bed frame, becoming numb from being unable to move them for the past hour. Juyeon lifts Hyunjae’s thighs, pressing them to his chest, the dried tears staining his face.

“M-master please. I thought you wanted to ruin me, what’s stopping yo-”

“You’re such a fucking  _ brat _ .”

With a snarl, Juyeon’s obstinacy snaps, his hips driving forward, the speed of his thrusts drilling Hyunjae into the mattress. To see Hyunjae crumbling beneath him spurs him to piston unrelentingly as Juyeon hammers at his prostate repeatedly. His stomach begins to twist again, the pressure like a corkscrew ready to fusillade from the rim of a champagne bottle.

“L-let me cum, please m-master.  _ Please.” _

Juyeon grunts, persevering through gritted teeth, as he abstains from releasing before Hyunjae.

“C’mon baby, cum for your master.”

And with those six words, Hyunjae’s eyes roll into the back of his head, his vision spotted white as he collapses into pure ecstasy, thick white ropes painting his convulsing torso. His back weakly bends like a bow, the overstimulation taking over his body while Juyeon groans at how Hyunjae tenses around his throbbing cock.

With Hyunjae’s last bit of strength, he lifts his head up to stare straight into Juyeon’s eyes as he mouths the words:  _ cum inside me, baby. _

Juyeon presses his waist against Hyunjae’s ass, his cock buried deep before expelling his load as he releases a growl like a wolf at dawn. Juyeon slumps over Hyunjae’s body, the weight crushing him like a tonne of bricks. He half-heartedly whines, his eyelids heavy from exhaustion, the loss of feeling in his arms evident from the strain. Juyeon sees Hyunjae shifting uncomfortably below him, realising that the lace was still wrapped around his wrists.

Sluggish, Juyeon fumbles with the binds, emancipating Hyunjae’s wrists as they fall lifelessly resting above Hyunjae’s head. Juyeon proceeds to trace the conflagrant indents, mesmerised by the beauty of pain and tenderness depicted on opaline skin like an embellished canvas. The serenity of the night sky envelops them, the post-orgasmic wave of unadulterated infatuation and yearning dancing in their irises.

“There’s something about you that keeps reeling me back, I can’t pinpoint it, but something undefinable urges me to come back like a human’s secret admiration for blackouts and rainstorms. Even if loving you is a sin to the world, I’ll make deals with the devil just to be with you.” 

And with a virtuous kiss, Juyeon promptly pulls out, reaching for his discarded blouse to wipe the remnants of their liaison underneath the stars illuminating the atmosphere. 

Juyeon slumps onto the mattress beside Hyunjae, his breath tickling the nape of his neck. Hyunjae stirs in his state of fatigue, his energy completely sapped from him and his brain unable to register any of the words that come out of Juyeon’s mouth. He musters a murmur of approval before completely succumbing to his stupor. 

Juyeon’s lips curl into an untainted smile, watching an angel fall asleep was something he’d never imagine he’d get to experience, arms wrapped around Hyunjae’s petite waist. 

_ If I know what love is, it’s because of you.  _ _ But love isn't there to make us happy, I believe it exists to show us how much we can endure. _

_ \-------- _

Hyunjae was awoken by the sun scattering through the blinds, rolling over to avoid becoming blinded. He’s confronted with an empty bed, to which laid a piece of paper, inked with a few words in cursive calligraphy.

_ ‘Perhaps, somewhere, some day, at a less miserable time, we may see each other again.’ - Lee Juyeon _

Hyunjae scoffs at the quote he had placed on the pillow beside him, direct lines from his favourite novel, Vladimir Nabokov’s, ‘Lolita’. He drops the note, before looking towards the cabinet that bears his crown. 

However, the cabinet is left vacant, the glass door ajar with the key rooted in its lock. Hyunjae’s heart plunges deep into his stomach, an overcast of perturbation as he realises that Juyeon had once again manipulated him into relinquishing in his sinful desires of lust and capitulation.

Hyunjae hears the sound of an engine starting in front of his mansion, the horn sounding a few minutes later, seeming to call for Hyunjae’s attention. He slips on a silk gown before walking out towards the balcony, only to see Juyeon the invaluable prized possession hanging from the tip of Juyeon’s fingers, a malevolent sneer forming on his lips before riding off into the morning mist, devouring him, leaving no trace behind. 

And that was it, Hyunjae’s worst nightmare had become reality, engulfing him like the vicious ocean waves heaving his body into the perilous depths, tearing him apart like a rag doll. 

Nevertheless, Hyunjae still bares a tight lipped smile, leaning against the marble railing as he dwells on the embodiment of satan that is Lee Juyeon.

_ This isn’t the end, as you said, we may see each other again, mon cher amour. _

_ … _

  
  
  


_ fin. _

**Author's Note:**

> again, i hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> interact with me on twt and cc @juyolisa
> 
> i don't bite ^^


End file.
